ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ultraman Neo Xenon
Dark Ultraman Neo Xenon is an evil alternate reality counterpart of Ultraman Neo Xenon. Appearance Dark Neo Xenon looks like Xenon, however with a color pallet more reminiscent of most Dark Ultras. History Ultraman Neo Xenon It is unknown why or how this version of Xenon began on this dark path, but nonetheless Dark Xenon was instantly a threat to the multiverse upon making himself known. Hellbent on multiversal dominion, even if he was the only being in said multiverse, Dark Xenon set out throughout the multiverse, destroying everything in sight and becoming feared throughout the cosmos. Dark Xenon soon encountered resistance in the form of the various heroes of the universes he ravaged, few being able to truly stand in his way. Having heard the tales of his counterpart, Ultraman Neo Xenon, Dark Xenon undertook a new approach. He began systematically killing every single version of Ultraman Xenon in the multiverse, too driven by madness to realize this was not a task he could ever accomplish. Eventually, news of the Dark Ultra made it's way to Neo Xenon himself, who became determined to stop Dark Xenon. Neo Xenon had recently ascended to a higher state of being, and believed this power would be enough to stop this dark counterpart of his. However, upon confronting Dark Xenon directly, he realized that the Dark Ultra had only become stronger since he began his rampage. Dark Xenon had been feeding off of the fear and hatred and anger from the beings in this universes he visited in the form of Minus Energy, as well as absorbing the energies of the Xenons he slew. The battle between these two versions of the same being, one of light and the other of darkness, was fierce. Both attacked with everything they had and neither would submit to defeat. However, Dark Xenon fed off the Minus Energy of the universe they were in even during the battle, gaining more and more power until he overcame Neo Xenon, attempting to kill the Ultra by destroying the universe they were in. Dark Xenon managed to use his power to end that universe, but in the black void of nothingness the two were in, Neo Xenon still remained. Not willing to give up, Neo Xenon still tried to fight Dark Xenon, but to no avail. However, in the final moment, when it seemed the Dark Ultra would triumph and was prepared to strike the final blow, something unexpected happened. Neo Xenon began to glow with light, a force of light so bright it almost completely lit the darkness of the destroyed universe. Neo Xenon was ascending once more, now into a state higher than any before. Neo Xenon at first struggled to comprehend this new power. It was like nothing he had experienced before. This was....omnipotence. Neo Xenon could feel every fiber of the multiverse and became suddenly aware of everything. He was no longer truly an Ultra, instead, a God. Perhaps not on the level of the ones known as the Titan Princes, but powerful still. Quickly, Neo Xenon managed to focus this new power, adjusting to this new state of being. Dark Xenon stared at his light counterpart in shock. the now omnipotent Neo Xenon appeared as a huge glowing figure, his features still present but coated in a white light. Neo Xenon looked upon his dark counterpart, and spoke. "We are one and the same. Both, once Ultraman Xenon, a simple Space Garrison officer. We both have become more. But there is one difference. I use my power for good....you for evil. And as these struggles always end, good will triumph. Goodbye.....brother". With that, Neo Xenon raised his arm. A white beam of energy shot forth from his pointer finger, shooting right through Dark Xenon, killing him almost instantly. The Dark Ultra was consumed by the light and dissipated. It was over. With the threat dealt with, Neo Xenon went about his new task, rebuilding what Dark Xenon had destroyed, and protecting the multiverse with his nearly unlimited power. Abilities * Dark Neo Xenonium Cannon: Dark Xenon can emit a powerful, orange energy beam from his arms while they're in a backwards "L" shape. It can kill Kaiju and even other Ultras with ease. * Dark Neo Xenon Sword: Dark Xenon can conjure a blade to use against his enemies. * Strength: Dark Xenon is incredibly strong, being able to toss around other Ultras and outmatch alternate Xenons with ease. * Dark Neo Max Galaxy: Dark Xenon is able to summon a dark counterpart of the Max Galaxy to use in combat. * Dimensional Travel * Minus Energy Absorption * Dark Xenon can absorb the energies of Ultras he kills, as he did with many of the alternate Xenons. Trivia * This is my first true Dark Parody Ultra that isn't a Dao thing. * Design by MoarCrossovers. * Dark Neo Xenon was formerly a component of the fusion Ultraman Darkness Neo Saga, a dark double of Neo Xenon and Shining Shining Zero's fusion, Ultraman Shining Neo Saga. However his inclusion involved several contraivances (such as Dark Neo Xenon being bumped up to omnipotent level despite never attaining such a state) per the idiotic "Cosmic Balance" concept. Thankfully, Moar removed him from the fusion and the character of God of Blackness Orb was created as a replacement component. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman Neo Xenon Continuity